All about me
by Mari217
Summary: Grace asks her ohana to participate in a getting to know you quiz.
1. Grace

_I had this idea when my niece sent me one of these quizzes._

_Hugs to my twitter McRoll gals and friends who make it all more fun!_

_Mari_

**Received from Grace Williams in November 2013...**

_Hi Danno, Would you fill this out for me? Pleeeaaase? The rules are easy. I sent it to our ohana, too! _

_Love you xoxoxox!_

_Hi everyone, These quizzes were popular back in the day and my friends and I are filling them out. We are asking our families to do them, too. Can you fill this out and send it back to me? Erase my answers and put in your own! Thanks xoxoxoxo Grace_

What's your name? Grace Williams

What is your best friend's name? Linda

What are you wearing now? A pink top, purple shorts and sandals

What are you listening to right now? Danno on the phone in the living room.

What's your favorite number? 50 because Danno is Five-0, get it?

What was the last thing you ate? We had pizza for dinner

Favorite season? Summer when there's no school

How is the weather right now? Sunny

Who was the last person you talked 2 on the phone? My Mom

Least Favorite Food? Brussels sprouts, ugh

What was your first date's name? I didn't have one yet!

Favorite band? One Direction

Siblings? Charles, my brother. He's two.

Height? 4' 4"

Hair color? brown

Eye Color? brown

Who knows your deepest secret? My BFF

Favorite Holiday? Christmas

Who are you sending this to? Danno, Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin, Aunty Catherine, Aunty Kono and Kamekona.

What was the last movie you watched? We took Charles to see _Free Birds,_ it was his first movie, he was soooo cute!

Favorite Day of the Year? My birthday

Are you shy? Just a little, until I know people.

Can you do a headstand? Yes! I'm a cheerleader.

Look to your left, what do you see? The door to my room

What did you have for lunch and with whom? Tuna, with my friends at school

Do you want people to respond to this? yes

Who is most likely to respond? My Aunts.

Who won't want to respond but will anyway? Uncle Steve

What books are you reading? An old Judy Blume book that my mom read as a kid and she gave me her copy. _Are you there God, It's Me, Margaret_

Piercings? My ears

Favorite movie? The Hunger Games, but it was kinda scary

Favorite football Team? I watch the Jets with my dad

What were you doing before this? Homework, eww

Butter, Plain or Salted popcorn? Butter and Salt

Pets? I have a dog and a bunny

Favorite place to shop? The mall

Been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do? Yeah, at Halloween

Do you have a friend of the opposite sex? Tommy and Dylan are my friends but we're not BFFs

What do you worry about? Danno, Uncle Steve and my ohana getting hurt at work. I used to worry Mom & Stan would make us move again but Danno fixed that and I'm happier now.

Who would you like to see right now? The Williams side of my family, live, not just on skype. They live really far away.

Are you still friends with people from kindergarten? Only on twitter because they live in NJ

Have you ever fired a gun? No. Guns are super dangerous if you don't know how to use them. I know all about that because my dad is a detective with Five-0.

Do you like to travel by plane? It's okay. The flight to NJ is really long and boring.

Right-handed or Left-handed? Right

If you and your friends/family members were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win? I'd pick my Dad and we'd win, because he's super smart and knows how to do anything.

Are you missing someone? I miss Danno when it's not his week.

Do you have a Tattoo? No, but when I'm 18 I want to get one.

Who is your hero? My dad. Hey, can I pick two? Because my Dad and my Uncle Steve are both heroes.

xoxoxox


	2. Danny

_Hi, Monkey,_

_You know I hate these things, but Danno loves you so here it is._

What's your name? Daniel Williams

What time is it? 1:30 p.m.

What is your best friend's name? I can't believe I'm putting this in writing, but Steve McGarrett

What are you wearing now? A blue button down shirt and dress pants.

What are you listening to right now? Your annoying Uncle Steve fiddling with the radio in MY car. We're on a stake out and I'm doing this on a laptop because Danno loves you.

What's your favorite number? 2 because 2002 is the year you were born

What was the last thing you ate? Breakfast and I'm starving

Favorite season? Winter, Fall, and Spring. Because Hawaii has two freaking seasons, hot and hotter.

How is the weather right now? Hotter!

Who was the last person you talked 2 on the phone? Chin

Least Favorite Food? Pizza with pineapple and ham because it's just wrong.

What was your first date's name? Angelina Serritella

Favorite band? The Stones

Siblings? Three

Height? 5' 5"

Hair color? Blond

Eye Color? Blue

Who knows your deepest secret? Your Uncle Steve

Favorite Holiday? Any holiday I spend with you.

Who are you sending this to? You, period.

What was the last movie you watched? A romantic comedy called A.C.O.D. and Uncle Steve & I got called to work in the middle.

Favorite Day of the Year? Your birthday.

Are you shy? Ha, ha. No

Can you do a headstand? Yes, but why would I want to?

Look to your left, what do you see? Uncle Steve at the wheel of MY car.

What did you have for lunch and with whom? We didn't eat yet and I may stoop to eating one of your uncle's nasty energy bars soon.

Do you want people to respond to this? Not sending it anywhere.

Who is most likely to respond? Ditto

Who won't want to respond but will anyway? Again Ditto

What books are you reading? The book you got me for my birthday about the history of the Newark Police Department.

Piercings? None.

Favorite movie? Enemy Mine

Favorite football Team? The Jets

What were you doing before this? I've been sitting here for four hours.

Butter, Plain or Salted popcorn? either

Pets? none

Favorite place to shop? I hate to shop, Grace, you know that.

Been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do? Once or twice, but I was duly punished by Grandpa.

Do you have a best friend of the opposite sex? Kono and Catherine are very good friends.

What do you worry about? You, Monkey, more than anyone, ever. I worry about keeping you safe, and the island safe and my team safe and I worry about your freaking insane Uncle Steve doing something crazy on an hourly basis. But you shouldn't worry about anything, okay? Danno's got it covered.

Who would you like to see right now? Your grandparents and aunts in NJ.

Are you still friends with people from kindergarten? Yeah, Joey Baldacci and I keep in touch.

Have you ever fired a gun? Yes, and I hope you meant your answer Grace, because you are never to ever touch a weapon unless you are and adult and properly trained.

Do you like to travel by plane? I hate it, but I'll do it. I especially hate to fly with Steve, because he flies like he drives.

Right-handed or Left-handed? Right

If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win? I'd pick Steve and if we didn't kill each other, we'd win.

Are you missing someone? My family and friends in NJ.

Do you have a Tattoo? Yes, but you will definitely wait until you're 30 to get one, and any and all tattoos should have my approval.

Who is your hero? Your Grandfather.


	3. Uncle Steve

_Hi Gracie, _

_I can't believe you're making me take a test._

_(I'd only do this for you)._

_I'll see you for surfing on Saturday._

_ Love, Uncle Steve_

_##_

What's your name? Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett

What time is it? 6:30 p.m. or 1830

What is your best friend's name? Danny Williams

What are you wearing now? Cargo pants, a T-shirt, a button down, combat boots, my badge and weapon.

What are you listening to right now? Your father yelling about something on the phone. I can hear him from his office.

What's your favorite number? 50 because our team is named after what my dad called our family when I was a kid.

What was the last thing you ate? A quick dinner with Catherine at Kamekona's

Favorite season? I don't have one

How is the weather right now? Hot

Who was the last person you talked 2 on the phone? The Governor

Least Favorite Food? I'll eat pretty much anything. I had to eat grasshoppers once, they were pretty bad, but they're good protein.

What was your first date's name? Jenny Feldman

Favorite band? The Beatles

Siblings? One. Mary. And Mary is plenty, believe me.

Height? 6' 1

Hair color? Brown

Eye Color? Hazel

Who knows your deepest secret? No one, that's why they call them secrets.

Favorite Holiday? When I was a kid, it was Christmas

Who are you sending this to? I'm not sending it anywhere but back to you, but now Catherine is pestering me and looking over my shoulder to read it.

What was the last movie you watched? A bad comedy. Your dad and I had to leave for work in the middle of it, I can't even remember the name.

Are you shy? No.

Can you do a headstand? Yeah.

Look to your left, what do you see? Chin at the smart table.

What did you have for lunch and with whom? We had sandwiches delivered. I ate with your dad and Chin

Do you want people to respond to this? Not sending it anywhere (answered this one in #19)

Who is most likely to respond? (again, #19)

Who won't want to respond but will anyway? (This is repetitive, who writes these?)

What books are you reading? I'm reading one on interrogation techniques during the cold war.

Piercings? None. I pierced my ear for an undercover mission once, then let is close up immediately.

Favorite movie? The Longest Day

Favorite football Team? The Redskins

What were you doing before this? Interrogating a suspect (he confessed)

Butter, Plain or Salted popcorn? Plain

Pets? none

Favorite place to shop? combat gear on the web

Been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do? Once or twice.

Do you have friends of the opposite sex? Yes. Kono. She's actually more like a little sister.

What do you worry about? Worry should be channeled into positive thoughts for positive actions. I think about you, Catherine, the rest of Five-0, my sister Mary, and keeping the island safe.

Who would you like to see right now? Catherine and I are looking forward to seeing you on Saturday. I haven't seen you since Tuesday.

Are you still friends with people from kindergarten? No

Have you ever fired a gun? Yes, and I liked your answer, Gracie. I'll take you to the range when you're old enough.

Do you like to travel by plane? Planes are just a mode of transportation, I don't mind them.

Right-handed or Left-handed? right

If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win? I'd pick Catherine and with our combined training, we'd win, hands down.

Are you missing someone? I miss my dad.

Do you have a Tattoo? Yes, and please wait until you're 18 to get one, or Danny will somehow find a way to blame me.

Who is your hero? My Grandfather. I'm named after him, I wish I could have met him.


	4. Chin

_Hi, Grace, I remember Kono doing these.  
_

_Here you go. Have fun! Uncle Chin_

What's your name? Chin Ho Kelly

What time is it? 6:30 a.m.

What is your best friend's name? Kono Kalakaua (She's also my cousin, I have a lot of cousins!)

What are you wearing now? Jeans, a Hawaiian shirt and slippers.

What are you listening to right now? My ipod

What's your favorite number? 8

What was the last thing you ate? Chinese take out

Favorite season? I've never experienced real seasons, I grew up here.

How is the weather right now? Nice. It's a clear morning, not too humid.

Who was the last person you talked 2 on the phone? My Aunty, (Kono's mom, actually) to wish her a happy birthday.

Least Favorite Food? I'll try any food, I'm not a picky eater

What was your first date's name? Wendie

Favorite band? I like too many types of music to choose just one

Siblings? Yes

Height? 5' 9"

Hair color? Black

Eye Color? Brown

Who knows your deepest secret? Kono, Steve and Danny all know it now.

Favorite Holiday? Family holidays are great, when ohana gets together. I'm looking forward to Thanksgiving at Steve's.

Who are you sending this to? Just back to you (and for the record, Kono made me do these when she was a teenager)

What was the last movie you watched? Wolverine. One of the actors looked a lot like a criminal we know.

Favorite Day of the Year? Thanksgiving.

Are you shy? No, but I'm serious and quiet so people often mistook me for shy as a kid. Your dad says I'm "Zen"

Can you do a headstand? Yes, I suppose I could

Look to your left, what do you see? The bullpen at HQ

What did you have for lunch and with whom? Skipped lunch, we were on a stake out

Do you want people to respond to this? Not sending it to anyone else

Who is most likely to respond? See above

Who won't want to respond but will anyway? See above again

What books are you reading? A book on ancestry

Piercings? none

Favorite movie? The Crow

Favorite football Team? My High School's team.

What were you doing before this? Driving to work

Butter, Plain or Salted popcorn? plain

Pets? none

Favorite place to shop? I don't like to shop much. I'd say the motorcycle mall.

Been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do? Not since I was a kid.

Do you have a friend of the opposite sex? Yes, my best friend is my cousin, Kono and Catherine is a good friend as well.

What do you worry about? I try not to worry, but I have concerns for my family and friends. I worry about Kono because while she is very capable, she will always be my little cousin.

Who would you like to see right now? My family. I enjoy the large gatherings.

Are you still friends with people from kindergarten? Yes, actually, I have a few friends I grew up with that I still see.  
Have you ever fired a gun? Yes, and Grace you had a smart answer. Glad to see you listen to your dad.

Do you like to travel by plane? I grew up here, you have to fly to get anywhere, so I'm used to it.

Right-handed or Left-handed? right

If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win? I'd pick Kono, but I think Steve would probably win, which would make her crazy because Kono hates to lose!

Are you missing someone? I miss Malia, but I know she's watching over me.

Do you have a Tattoo? Yes

Who is your hero? My family has many police officers, so I have a lot of heroes.


	5. Catherine

_Hi, Grace!_

_ I remember doing these in high school! _

_If Uncle Steve doesn't do his, let me know and I'll make him do it ;) _

_See you Saturday! xoxo_

_..._

What's your name? Catherine Rollins

What time is it? 10:30 p.m.

What is your best friend's name? Kono

What are you wearing now? Sleep shorts, Steve's old T shirt and I'm barefoot.

What are you listening to right now? Steve watching a football game on TV

What's your favorite number? 3

What was the last thing you ate? Steak and veggies

Favorite season? Spring

How is the weather right now? Warm and clear

Who was the last person you talked 2 on the phone? My dad, actually. We just hung up. I skyped with him.

Least Favorite Food? I'm not fussy, but I never liked lima beans as a kid

What was your first date's name? Bobby. I remember he was really scared of my dad, because Dad answered the door in cammo wearing his side arm.

Favorite band? Chicago

Siblings? none

Height? 5' 6"

Hair color? brown

Eye Color? brown

Who knows your deepest secret? Steve

Favorite Holiday? Thanksgiving and Christmas. Uncle Steve and I are really looking forward to having you guys over this year for Thanksgiving!

Who are you sending this to? You, Kono and maybe Steve just for fun.

What was the last movie you watched? A.C.O.D. Gracie, you'd have died laughing! Your dad and uncle talked so much people yelled at us. Then, Uncle Steve's phone rang (rang! not on vibrate) and they got called to work. Embarrassing, but it's so 'them' it was funny.

Favorite Day of the Year? Thanksgiving

Are you shy? No, not at all.

Can you do a headstand? Yes

Look to your left, what do you see? Steve

What did you have for lunch and with whom? A sandwich with your dad and Kono at HQ

Do you want people to respond to this? Sure

Who is most likely to respond? Kono

Who won't want to respond but will anyway? Steve, but he'll respond for you.

What books are you reading? _All Fall Down_ by Julie Coulter Bellon

Piercings? My ears.

Favorite movie? Casablanca

Favorite football Team? The Dallas Cowboys

What were you doing before this? Talking to my parents on skype. I wanted a recipe from my mom for Thanksgiving.

Butter, Plain or Salted popcorn? both

Pets? none

Favorite place to shop? Shoe stores

Been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do? Maybe

Do you have a best friend of the opposite sex? I have lots of close friends who are guys. Your Dad is one of them, so is Chin.

What do you worry about? Not really worry, but I think about safety. For Steve, the team, you, and I think about doing my job well and getting used to being a civilian.

Who would you like to see right now? My parents, I miss them.

Are you still friends with people from kindergarten? No, we moved a lot, I didn't make a lot of friends in kindergarten.

Have you ever fired a gun? Yes, and that was a very good answer you gave, Grace.

Do you like to travel by plane? I don't mind flying

Right-handed or Left-handed? Right

If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win? Steve and we'd absolutely win.

Are you missing someone? My dad.

Do you have a Tattoo? Yes.

Who is your hero? My father.


	6. Kono

_Hi, Grace,_

_I remember these from high school! Have fun with it and I want to see Steve's!_

_Xo Kono_

What's your name? Kono Kalakaua

What time is it? 12 p.m.

What is your best friend's name? Catherine & Chin are my best friends

What are you wearing now? Jeans, a grey tank top and these really cool new boots

What are you listening to right now? Steve and Danny arguing. It's good to be home.

What's your favorite number? 7

What was the last thing you ate? Malasadas, your dad brought them in.

Favorite season? Since I grew up here and never saw a snowy winter, I like winter because it's a little cooler.

How is the weather right now? Hot

Who was the last person you talked to on the phone? If inter-office calls count, Catherine

Least Favorite Food? I don't cook, so I'll eat anything anyone else cooks for me! I don't love broccoli though.

What was your first date's name? Timmy and I thought Chin was going to give him a heart attack because he interrogated the poor kid.

Favorite band? Not sure at the moment, it changes with my mood.

Siblings? yes

Height? 5' 9"

Hair color? Black (with highlights)

Eye Color? Brown

Who knows your deepest secret? Adam

Favorite Holiday? July 4th because we'd have a huge family gathering

Who are you sending this to? You and Catherine.

What was the last movie you watched? Wow, I can't even remember.

Favorite Day of the Year? Not sure

Are you shy? Not at all

Can you do a headstand? Yeah

Look to your left, what do you see? Your Dad, actually. He's in the bullpen with Chin and Steve.

What did you have for lunch and with whom? We're waiting for a delivery now.

Do you want people to respond to this? Sure.

Who is most likely to respond? Catherine will respond.

Who won't want to respond but will anyway? The Boss, but he'll respond to you, so I want to see it.

What books are you reading? The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo

Piercings? My ears.

Favorite movie? Not sure. I like a bunch of them from the 90s

Favorite football Team? I watch High School football mostly.

What were you doing before this? Working

Butter, Plain or Salted popcorn? Salted

Pets? none

Favorite place to shop? The mall.

Been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do? Yes, and Chin rescued me, but made me wish I'd just told my parents because I hated feeling like I'd disappointed him.

Do you have a friend of the opposite sex? Yes, and Steve and Danny are ohana.

What do you worry about? Family. Doing my job well. Making Chin proud of me.

Who would you like to see right now? My grandparents.

Are you still friends with people from kindergarten? Yes. I surf with a few of them. We went all through school together.

Have you ever fired a gun? Yes, and you're right, Grace. Weapons are dangerous if you are not trained.

Do you like to travel by plane? Yes.

Right-handed or Left-handed? Right

If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win? I'd pick Chin, and Steve might beat us because of his SEAL training, but we'd give him a good run for his money.

Are you missing someone? My parents, I haven't seen them in a while.

Do you have a Tattoo? No.

Who is your hero? Chin has been my hero since I was a kid.


	7. Kamekona

_Keiki, I'm doing this between breakfast and lunch shifts cause you a good kid and I owe your dad._

What's your name? Kamekona. Proprietor of **Kamekona's Shrimp Truck **and** Kamekona's Island Helicopter Tours**. **Come for the Shrimp, Stay for the Helicopter Ride.**_ T__ell your friends to tell their parents to come for a ride!**  
**_

What time is it? 11:30a.m.

What is your best friend's name? Flippa

What are you wearing now? My Famous T-Shirt that brands my businesses

What are you listening to right now? The cash register and the sizzling of the grill.

What's your favorite number? 100

What was the last thing you ate? The shrimp special some haole returned because he said it was too hot.

Favorite season? Tourist season. December til April

How is the weather right now? Hot, good for shave ice sales

Who was the last person you talked to on the phone? My T shirt supplier

Least Favorite Food? Fast food that takes away from my sales.

What was your first date's name? Veronica.

Favorite band? Gotta agree with the Big Kahuna, the Beatles.

Siblings? 7

Height? 6'

Hair color? Gone…

Eye Color? Brown

Who knows your deepest secret? No one.

Favorite Holiday? Whatever holidays bring out the tourists

Who are you sending this to? Just you, Keiki.

What was the last movie you watched? No time for movies. I'm an entrepreneur.

Favorite Day of the Year? Pro Bowl Day (extra tourists to feed)

Are you shy? No

Can you do a headstand? Nope

Look to your left, what do you see? Lots of happy customers lining up for lunch.

What did you have for lunch and with whom? Didn't eat yet.

Do you want people to respond to this? Nah

Who is most likely to respond? No one

Who won't want to respond but will anyway? Not sending it to anyone

What books are you reading? Content Strategy for your Business

Piercings? None

Favorite movie? The Howard Hughes story. Haole had game.

Favorite football Team? I like the pro bowl

What were you doing before this? Working

Butter, Plain or Salted popcorn? butter and salt

Pets? none

Favorite place to shop? The restaurateur's paradise

Been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do? Yes. But I'm an honest business man now who has friends like Your Dad and McGarrett.

Do you have a best friend of the opposite sex? Maybe

What do you worry about? The economy affecting tourism

Who would you like to see right now? Makuahine, I see her every week.

Are you still friends with people from kindergarten? Yes. One works for me. Friends gotta help friends out.

Have you ever fired a gun? Firing guns is not a good idea.

Do you like to travel by plane? Helicopters are better for touring the Islands.

Right-handed or Left-handed? right

If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win? I'd bet on the game (not for money, that would be against the law) and I would choose the Big Kahuna McGarrett to win.

Are you missing someone? Kupunakane and Kupunawahine

Do you have a Tattoo? Yeah

Who is your hero? McGarrett, because he's smooth and Donald Trump because he's an entrepreneur like me.

H50

Thx to Kimphin & ESS for the fast research answer, ladies :) xo


End file.
